Tracy Richardson aka Morph
by RM-Keyblade-Mistress
Summary: Talks about a story of Tracy Richardson aka Morph and her life with Vergil Hawkins aka Static Shock, as boyfriend and girlfriend.


In Dakota, there are some strange things happening in the city, bang babies on innocent people, giving them powers unlike ever before. They're different, but they have the same story of how they got their powers, I too have those kinds of powers, I'm Tracy, or my hero name, Morph. I go to the same school that Vergil, aka Static Shock, goes to. I'm also his girlfriend. Richie, aka Gear, is my best friend. I always like to spend time with Vergil and Richie in the mall, wherever. One thing for certain, we have to save Dakota from Ebon and his crew. We always keep our identities safe from evil. All we have to do is keeping it a secret from my father, Danny, not my friend Danny Fenton, but Danny Richardson. He kills all bang baby victims like us, but we stop him everyday. Thanks to my mom, she keeps my identity secret from my father. He always suspects I'm a mutant or a bang baby. Now, it's night time and Static, Gear, and I went on a Night watch, to see if Ebon or his gang are doing something. I looked at Static and I was flying on my skateboard which I morph the wheels into rockets to make it fly. Yeah I can do those things. What makes me worry is what will happen to Static. If anything happens to him, I don't know what to do with myself. Something was a little weird, Static kept on looking at me, "Tracy, are you okay?"

I looked at Static and smiled, "Yeah, I'm just a little worried."

When we landed Static put his glider in his pocket and Gear stands there, worried too, about me. He knew I was worried about Static getting hurt by his weakness, water, Aqua Maria, that new bang baby in Ebon's gang. Ever since Rubberband Man joined our side, I was happy. What worries me the most instead of Static, I didn't know that Ebon and Rubberband Man were brothers, by blood. I felt something on my cheek, a tear. Why would I have a tear going down my cheek? Static felt heartbroken and gently wiped my cheek, "Hey, its okay. I'm here Tracy. Nothing's going to hurt me."

I looked up in shock, did he really said what I was worried about?! He did! He knew I was worried about him getting hurt. More tears flew down my face; I started to cry and hugged Static, "I'm still worried about you Vergil. I don't want you to get hurt in any other way."

Gear was surprised, "Hey V, we got company!"

Static and I turned and saw HotStreak, one of Static's enemies, "Hello Static and Morph, am I interrupting anything special?"

We also hear laughter in the air, Shiv, another one of Static's enemies, "Hey, HotStreak, you're not starting the fight with out us?!"

He was talking about him, the hawk lady name Talon, and Ebon! I grabbed a bat and morphed it into a sword. Shiv laughed, "That's a cool trick Morph, but I can do better!"

I forgot that he can turn his hands into anything, he turned his hands into samurai swords, and that wasn't fair! I started to attack, but I heard Static calling, "Tracy, STOP!"

I looked behind him to see if he was hurt, but Shiv slashed my back, "AH!!"

Static's eyes grew wide, "Tracy!!"

Gear growled at Shiv, "HEY NO ONE HURTS MY BEST FRIEND!"

Gear punched at Shiv, "Static, get Morph out of here!"

Static carried me to the hospital, that's when I knew, he was worried about me getting hurt. He used his static hand to call my mom, "Mrs. Richardson, it's me Vergil, it's about Tracy, she and Shiv were having a fight, I told her to look out and stop, when she looked at me, she got slashed on her back."

I heard my mom through that static crying, "No, not my baby. Please, are you taking her to the hospital?"

Static told my mom which hospital we were going in. As soon as he turned his static phone off, I fainted, because I lost too much blood. Static gasped, "Tracy!"

Ten hours later, I tried to wake up, and I did, in the hospital room. I looked around for Static, Gear, and my mom. "Mom! Vergil! Richie!"

They came in my room, they knew I was awake, and they came in to my room. I notice my costume switched to my regular clothes when I fainted and I felt Static holding my hand and I feel his hand was wet, that's when I looked at his face, he was crying, "You almost got me worried Tracy."

I kept looking at him, "I'm sorry for making you get worried, Vergil."

I tried to sit but I winced in pain, thanks to Vergil to let me lay back down, "Don't do that Tracy, you just got done with surgery on your back."

Doubt my ears deceive me, or did Vergil say that my back is in a surgery? A tear flew down my cheek, "Surgery?"

Vergil nodded, "Yes."

My mom stroked my cheek to get the tear off, "Don't cry. The doctor just stitched your back, it was just a cut on there, there's nothing wrong with your back."

I was relieved that my mom said that. The problem is why I was wincing in pain when I tried to sit up strait, oh I remember, Shiv cut my back before I had a chance to attack. I saw Richie looking at the computer that was on me and saw my heartbeat on the screen. "Wow, it seems you're in perfect condition Tracy."

I smiled and blushed, "Thanks Richie."

Vergil leaned forward and kissed my lips, and I kissed him back, "Why did you do that Vergil?"

He chuckled and said, "People do crazy things, when they're in love."

I knew he'll say that. He got that line from my favorite movie when we were kids, before we got super powers. I yawned and the nurse came in, "Visiting hours is over now, unless someone wants to stay with Tracy Richardson."

That's when Vergil smiled, "I'll stay with her."

The nurse smiled also, "Ok Vergil, I'll tell your father you're staying with your girlfriend."

I smiled and kissed Vergil's lips, "Thank you Vergil."

Vergil kissed my lips, "Your welcome my angel."

That's when I heard running in the hallway, "Mom, that can't be dad now is it?"

My mom's face went pale when she looked at the hallway, "Yes. Nurse, tell my husband that visiting hours is over?"

The nurse went to my father, and I heard him growling, "Where's my daughter!?"

I heard the nurse in panic, "I'm sorry sir but the visiting hours is over now, come back in the morning."

I also heard a slap on the face and the nurse crying and more running in the hallway until, I saw him at the door, "Dad, what did you do?!"

Just then, Security guards came and grabbed my dad's arms, "You just abused a nurse. You know that's illegal!"

My dad struggle the guards' arms, "I wanted to see my daughter but that nurse told me visiting hours is over, she lied!"

One guard yelled, "She wasn't lying! Look at the schedules!"

My dad did look and notice the nurse was telling the truth, I was scared of my own dad, my mom knew he was ticked that I got hurt by Shiv. Then, the guards took my dad into the crazy room. The Nurse came in with a black eye. She told us not to worry about my dad, and then my mom and Richie left so Vergil could stay with me. Then, I went back to sleep. While I was sleeping, I could feel Virgil's hand stroking my cheek gently. I smiled and continued to sleep.


End file.
